


La notte è stellata e lui non è con me

by EclipseOfHeart



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance, Sadness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfHeart/pseuds/EclipseOfHeart
Summary: Catelyn corre aggraziata tra le mura della Fortezza Rossa, con un’eleganza che non ha sicuramente preso da sua madre e degli occhi azzurri che renderebbero impossibile dire che non siano proprio quelli della sua genitrice.Tuttavia, a parte l’intenso colore delle sue iridi, si ritrova ben poco di lei che appartiene alla donna che l’ha messa al mondo, in quanto Catelyn somiglia in tutto e per tutto a suo padre, come se fosse una piccola versione di lui al femminile.Storia ambientata alcuni anni dopo la fine di GOT - Jaime x Brienne + sorpresa!Buona lettura.





	La notte è stellata e lui non è con me

 

 

_ “È così breve l’amore, ed è sì lungo l’oblio. _

_ Perché in notti come questa la tenni tra le mie braccia, _

_ la mia anima non si rassegna di averla perduta.” _

__

[Pablo Neruda – Posso scrivere i versi più tristi stanotte]

Catelyn corre aggraziata tra le mura della Fortezza Rossa, con un’eleganza che non ha sicuramente preso da sua madre e degli occhi azzurri che renderebbero impossibile dire che non siano proprio quelli della sua genitrice.

Tuttavia, a parte l’intenso colore delle sue iridi, si ritrova ben poco di lei che appartiene alla donna che l’ha messa al mondo, in quanto Catelyn somiglia in tutto e per tutto a suo padre, come se fosse una piccola versione di lui al femminile.

Sono ormai quasi quattro anni che Bran Lo Spezzato è salito al Trono e la pace, per quanto strana ed insolita, regna costantemente senza interruzioni sin dal suo incoronamento. 

I rapporti tra i Sei Regni e il Nord si mantengono tranquilli, favoriti sicuramente dalla stretta parentela dei due regnanti e i lunghi anni di guerra hanno probabilmente scoraggiato i Regni dal tentare sommosse o rivolte di alcun tipo.

Inaspettatamente, la Fortezza Rossa si è quindi rivelata un ottimo posto in cui crescere, ormai rinata dalle ceneri dei suoi passati orrori e divenuta una Fortezza splendente, dove non si trama più in ogni stanza per uccidere il prossimo e dove i segreti che serpeggiano si riducono a pettegolezzi di poco conto, invece che degli antichi sussurri.

Il lavoro del Re e del Concilio Ristretto si è concentrato sulla ricostruzione di Approdo del Re e sul risanamento delle finanze del Regno, ridotte quasi al nulla dopo la fine dell’Ultima Guerra, insieme al mantenimento della pace nei Sei Regni, compito che Tyrion ha svolto sempre con grande maestria.

Brienne di Tarth, Lord Comandante della Guardia Reale, ha aiutato senza sosta il popolo nella ricostruzione, senza mai tralasciare i suoi doveri nell’addestramento delle nuove reclute e nell’allenamento quotidiano che continua a mantenere con Ser Podrick, sua fedele spalla destra.

A causa di questi fattori, Re Bran, appena saputa la notizia, aveva deciso che Catelyn avrebbe potuto vivere lì, insieme a sua madre, invece che essere educata nella lontana isola di Tarth.

Forse anche a causa delle stranezze dei membri del Concilio – un nano come Primo Cavaliere, una donna con una figlia come Lord Comandante, un mercenario come Maestro del Conio e un giovane ex guardiano della Notte con due figli come Gran Maestro -, quella soluzione si era rivelata la migliore e la nascita di Catelyn aveva portato una ventata di gioia inaspettata, specialmente nel cuore di Brienne e Tyrion, animando la Fortezza di risate e felicità.

La prima persona a cui lo aveva rivelato, dopo la conferma di Sam, era stato proprio Tyrion che, stupefatto, aveva fatto il primo vero sorriso dopo la fine della guerra.

La bambina era nata mentre la Fortezza era ancora in ricostruzione e Brienne, al momento del parto, non si era affatto stupita che fosse una femmina: lo aveva sentito fin dal primo istante e, già da allora, aveva deciso come l’avrebbe chiamata.

Aveva scelto Catelyn perché era il nome di sua madre e, in aggiunta, in onore di Catelyn Stark che si poteva considerare a tutti gli effetti la causa dell’incontro tra Brienne di Tarth e Jaime Lannister.

Stringendo tra le braccia quella minuscola bambina, così fragile e delicata, il cuore di Brienne aveva tremato di paura più che in tante altre battaglie: lei, un cavaliere che sapeva destreggiarsi solo con l’acciaio, avrebbe saputo crescere quella bambina nel modo più adeguato? Avrebbe saputo amarla nel modo migliore possibile? L’aveva già condannata a una bruttezza che l’avrebbe accompagnata per sempre come era accaduto a lei?

Se Jaime fosse stato lì, sicuramente le avrebbe detto qualche battuta sul suo neonato senso materno, magari deridendola e ricordandole che a portare la bellezza ci avrebbe pensato lui, oppure avrebbe taciuto, troppo impaurito da quel minuscolo essere umano che pesava poco meno di tre chili. 

Ma Jaime non c’era.

E Brienne aveva pianto, tenendo stretta a sé sua figlia, perché anche se sarebbe stato sicuramente spaventato, era certa che Jaime sarebbe stato felice e fiero, finalmente, di poter avere un figlio che portasse il suo nome e a cui poter donare il suo amore senza alcun condizionamento.

Ne aveva discusso con Tyrion e, con l’appoggio del Re, la bambina aveva preso il cognome dei Lannister, pur non essendo nata sotto un legittimo matrimonio e non avendo un padre che l’avrebbe potuta riconoscere.

La casata dei Lannister, ormai destinata al tramonto, si era nuovamente riaccesa con l’arrivo di quella nuova leonessa.

Crescendo, Catelyn aveva iniziato a domandare: dov’era suo padre? Perché non era con lei?

Brienne le aveva raccontato delle valorose gesta di Ser Jaime Lannister, Comandante della Guardia Reale prima di lei, del suo eroismo nell’abbandonare Approdo del Re per sconfiggere il Re della Notte, del suo senso di lealtà che lo aveva spinto a proteggere la sua regina fino alla fine.

Tratteneva sempre le lacrime, alla fine della storia, perché faceva troppo male il pensiero fisso e costante di non essere stata abbastanza.

Aveva saputo fin dall’inizio che non avrebbe mai potuto essere alla pari di Cersei, eppure durante quelle notti a Grande Inverno non aveva potuto evitare di iniziare a sperare che rimanesse con lei. Forse non per amore, ma perché saturo del tossico legame che lo legava alla sorella.

Ma Jaime se ne era andato, nel cuore della notte, lasciandola con un vuoto nel petto e una nuova vita dentro di lei. 

Catelyn, inconsciamente intuendo la tristezza della madre, aveva smesso di chiedere storie sul padre, ma Brienne aveva continuato a raccontarle, perché sua figlia doveva essere fiera di suo padre, fiera di essere la figlia di Jaime Lannister.

«Madre, ma perché papà ha deciso di andarsene?» chiede Catelyn, in una tranquilla serata.

«Per proteggere la Capitale e la Regina.»

«Ma non avrebbe dovuto proteggere te?»

Brienne sente mancarle il fiato a quella domanda e si impone di stare calma.

«L’ha fatto. Voleva evitare che scoppiasse una guerra che avrebbe potuto ferire anche me.»

Questa scusa se l’era ripetuta svariate volte, nelle fredde notti a Grande Inverno, ma sapeva benissimo che era soltanto una giustificazione insensata, perché il motivo era molto più semplice: Jaime aveva scelto Cersei.

Jaime e Cersei Lannister erano stati portati nel mausoleo di famiglia, a Casterly Rock, dopo la richiesta di Tyrion e l’autorizzazione del Re e i loro corpi si erano aggiunti a quella lunga trafila di leoni caduti.

Verso il sesto anno di vita di Catelyn, Brienne aveva deciso di portarla a Casterly Rock, luogo che già le spettava di diritto, ma che sarebbe andato a lei soltanto dopo la morte di Tyrion, insieme all’isola di Tarth, di cui era anche legittima erede.

L’aveva portata davanti alla tomba di Jaime, perché era quello che aveva fatto suo padre con lei, quando sua madre era morta e Brienne ancora ricordava l’importanza in cui aveva visto quel freddo marmo in cui, ancora a stento, leggeva il nome di sua madre. 

L’aveva abbracciata, stringendola a sé e le aveva detto di lasciare il fiore che aveva portato.

«Tuo padre sarebbe stato tanto fiero di te. Ti avrebbe coperto di regali e di amore.»

«Avrei voluto conoscerlo.»

«Manca molto anche a me. Ma, se tu lo porti sempre qui con te,» le dice Brienne, puntandole un dito sul cuore. «lui sarà sempre lì, pronto a darti forza e coraggio.»

Catelyn sorride e, lanciando un ultimo sguardo alla tomba di Jaime, lo saluta con una mano, prima di uscire dal mausoleo e di mettersi a giocare nel prato lì vicino.

Brienne, rimasta sola, appoggia le dita su quella superficie fredda e sospira, con un dolore nel petto che, in sei anni, non si è mai attenuato. È la prima volta, anche per lei, che si ritrova davanti alla tomba di Jaime.

«Sto facendo del mio meglio, Jaime. Non è facile e questo compito di genitore mi spaventa ancora molto. Ora che ho una figlia, non riesco a immaginare come tu abbia potuto vivere con tre figli che chiamavano padre un altro uomo, non riesco a figurarmi quanto devi aver sofferto.»

Brienne prende una pausa, iniziando debolmente a piangere.

«Ti ho perdonato. Sono stata presuntuosa, perché credevo che avrei potuto regalarti un po’ di serenità e sono sicura che Catelyn sarebbe riuscita a curare le ferite del cuore, ma tu hai seguito i tuoi sentimenti e io… l’ho sempre rispettato.»

Si strofina gli occhi, imponendosi di non piangere, come ha sempre fatto fin da piccola.

«Cazzo, questo discorso non ha nessun senso…» si deride da sola, perché ha immaginato tante volte di parlargli un’ultima volta, ma davanti a lei c’è soltanto un blocco di marmo gelido che non parla, non sorride sbeffeggiandola, non la guarda con quegli occhi verdi che le illuminavano tutta la stanza. «Forse la verità è che non ho niente da dirti. So le motivazioni che ti hanno spinto ad Approdo del Re e l’ho accettato e ti ho perdonato…»

Brienne prende fiato, mentre la verità più dolorosa esce lenta dalle sue labbra: «Il problema è che mi manchi, Ser Jaime Lannister. Avrei voluto che rimanessi con me, che crescessi nostra figlia con me, che ti addormentassi la sera con me. Avrei voluto vedere la tua gioia la prima volta che Catelyn ti avrebbe chiamato “padre”.»

Un forte richiamo si diffonde nell’abitacolo e la figura di Catelyn, impaziente, spunta sulla porta.

«Vieni a vedere il tramonto, madre!»

Ser Brienne di Tarth segue la figlia, sentendosi più leggera e facendosi coraggio, perché, come ha detto a Catelyn, porterà il ricordo di Jaime nel suo cuore, di come l’abbia resa felice facendola diventare un cavaliere, di come insieme abbiano creato la loro figlia e di come, innumerevoli volte ormai, lui l’abbia salvata.

“ _Poco importa che il mio amore non potesse conservarla._

_ La notte è stellata e lei non è con me _ .”

[Pablo Neruda – Posso scrivere i versi più tristi stanotte]

**Author's Note:**

> Fine.
> 
> Scrivo questa storia a poco più di un mese dalla fine di GOT, ma mi gira in testa sin dal momento in cui la serie è finita. Il titolo riprende, ovviamente, i versi finali della meravigliosa poesia di Neruda.
> 
> Lungi da me creare discussioni o ledere le opinioni altrui, ma faccio parte di quella cerchia di fans che ritiene che il personaggio di Jaime, nella quinta puntata, sia stato preso e ridotto all’ombra di quello che non è mai stato.
> 
> Un Jaime che ha perso il suo onore per salvare il popolo dal Re Folle a cui viene fatto dire, con disprezzo, che non gliene può fregare di meno del popolo; un Jaime che compie un percorso di vita che lo porta a realizzare quanto l’amore che provi per Cersei sia tossico e malato, che ritorna su suoi passi, abbandonando Brienne in quel modo così assurdo.
> 
> Per carità, io non mi aspettavo finisse con Brienne felice e contento (purtroppo), ma le sue scelte sono state affrettate e insensate: un Jaime che ancora provava dei sentimenti così forti per Cersei non avrebbe mai fatto l’amore con Brienne, MAI, e sarebbe corso dalla sorella appena finita la battaglia, non rimanendo a ciondolare a Grande Inverno.
> 
> Ho letto che molti hanno trovato la sua fine coerente, perché lui è sempre tornato da Cersei e l’amava follemente, ma non mi sembra affatto una giustificazione sensata per un cambio di comportamento così repentino.
> 
> Se alla base del legame tra Cersei e Jaime ci fosse del vero amore, forse potrei comprenderlo, ma il loro rapporto è malsano, tossico ed è qualcosa di cui Jaime si deve liberare e in tutta la serie ci viene mostrato come lui capisca questa cosa; come, grazie a Brienne, riesca a capire quale sia un rapporto sano.
> 
> Cersei è stata definita una dipendenza, non l’amore della sua vita: se un amore ti porta ad essere un assassino, se ti porta a compiere le brutture che ha fatto Jaime per lei, non è amore! È un sentimento malato, di cui si deve trovare la forza di liberarsi e Jaime, grazie a Brienne, lo aveva capito.
> 
> E invece nulla, alla fine se ne torna con la coda tra le gambe come se niente fosse e addio sogni di gloria. Jaime è la parabola di un uomo che non ce l’ha fatta, come succede spesso nella vita, ma il fastidio più grande è stato che il suo ultimo gesto sia stato esaltato, perché ci fanno intendere che lui sarebbe tornato per amore, quando Jaime è tornato soltanto perché non ce l’ha fatta a liberarsi della sua dipendenza.
> 
> A quel punto, che senso ha avuto Jaime per otto stagioni? A che pro farlo crescere, se poi è tornato esattamente come prima? Nessuno, perché la fretta dell’ottava stagione non ha permesso uno sviluppo consono e ci siamo ritrovati a questo punto.
> 
> Oh cielo, ho parlato troppo. Se vi siete annoiati, vi capisco. Vi dico giusto due ultime notine: ho immaginato che, temporalmente, Brienne fosse incinta di tre mesi quando si sono riuniti nella Fossa del Drago (e che, quindi, non si vedesse ancora) e che, nella scena finale, la figlia fosse già nata da un bel po’ (del resto, per ricostruire tutto, ci avranno messo, spero, più di un anno!).
> 
> Ho cercato di dare una gioia alla povera Brienne che ha veramente amato Jaime, più di ogni altra. Che, anche a fronte del suo tradimento, ha messo il suo onore al primo posto e lo ha amato anche in quella scelta che lo ha condotto alla morte.
> 
> Vi saluto, scusate queste lunghe note, vi mando un bacio e lasciate un commentino!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> EclipseOfHeart


End file.
